The present invention relates generally to devices used for locating forms and trenches and, more particularly, to an adjustable foundation locating device using slidable sleeve members on a horizontal member supported by a stake to locate strings horizontally and at proper heights and positions for the purpose of locating concrete forms and trenches used for pouring concrete foundations.
In the past, trenches and concrete forms have been difficult to position or locate for the purpose of pouring concrete footings, foundations, or other concrete structures because of the number of stakes which have to be accurately located in order to support strings used to locate the forms and trenches. Batter boards have been used to determine desired levels for construction purposes and for anchoring strings in order to mark outlines and position forms for different construction projects. However, such boards are difficult to use because they are nailed to stakes and difficult to adjust in order to accurately position forms or locate trenches. Also, since the batter boards are nailed to stakes, they tend to crack and break and often cannot be reused. In addition, rocks and other objects in the ground sometimes make it difficult to drive the stakes into the ground or to accurately locate the stakes. As a result, strings attached to stakes or batter boards are difficult to align for the purpose of locating concrete forms or trenches.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable device that uses a stake which may be used to locate strings horizontally and at proper heights and positions for the purpose of locating forms and trenches needed for pouring concrete foundations. If the device uses a stake which supports a horizontal member having slidable sleeve members, it may be conveniently moved to a location where the stake may be easily driven into the ground and the sleeve members may then be slid along the horizontal member so that the strings may be properly located in order to position the trenches or concrete forms. Also, such a device would be reusable if made out of a durable material such as metal.